


【icon/leyan】大艺术家-云鱼与水

by sunmercury00



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, all言 - Freeform, 乐言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见
Relationships: con言, 冷言
Kudos: 1





	【icon/leyan】大艺术家-云鱼与水

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见

【icon/leyan】大艺术家-云鱼与水

  
[ ](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/)

#  [云鱼与水](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/)

老福特发不了的见以下  
废文 阿三弥  
微博 云鱼与水（为安全，设置了粉丝可见）

[07](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ddea4d)

[07](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ddea4d)

##  [【icon/leyan】大艺术家](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ddea4d)

**生日快乐啊乐宝。**

卢崛把脚搭在桌子上，仰着头划拉手机。刚染好的头发蓬松顺滑，他因此颇为享受地在电竞椅的靠垫上蹭来蹭去。

“我可真是个帅小伙 。”他打开摄像头，左右晃动找好了最显下颌线的角度，咔哒一张，发给了谢天宇。“怎么样。”卢崛思考了半天该怎么开口，最后装成淡定的样子发过去三个字。

一分钟了。整整一分钟过去了，谢天宇这狗人怎么还没回复。

两分钟了。怎么不在啊这人。

已经三分钟了。是不是不理我啊。

......五分钟了。狗人！不等了。混蛋！卢崛气急败坏退出聊天界面。

可是恰到好处的提示音把他整个人抓了回来。

谢天宇的头像是他家憨憨的天天，眼睛瞪大像铜铃，圆鼓鼓的一对凑在一起，也像某个人。卢崛以前拐弯抹角地让谢天宇把头像换掉，狗东西顾左右而言他，任由卢崛对着头像和镜子里自己圆滚滚闪着光的眼睛对比来对比去，心里带一点难以言明的甜味。

那只蠢狗的右上角出现红色的数字，数字从一变到二，卢崛又一直看它变成十，才点进去看谢天宇说了什么。

“傻狗拍了拍你。”卢崛看着挺开心，“有病啊，发这么多叹号。”

谢天宇叫他把手机放下，开游戏连麦。

“干嘛。”卢崛发了一连串死亡威胁表情包，“今天累死了不想连麦双排。”

“三百个饺子。”

“切。”卢崛不屑地哼了一声，在屏幕上戳戳滑滑要严正拒绝。

还没有把意思表达出去，谢天宇发过来，“陪你吃。”

“我在乎吗妹妹。”卢崛咧着嘴角调侃。

“那你陪我吃。”谢天宇秒回。

卢崛扔掉手机，靠在电竞椅上仰面长出一口气，认命地坐直了去开游戏，侧着身子把耳机戴好，尾椎骨上一阵坐久了的疼痛，不知道谢天宇要搞什么名堂。

进了游戏，谢天宇和他一样的红玫瑰头像下面闪着光，低开一看，谢天宇发过来，“好看哦bb。”

嘴角扬了扬，没克制住还是笑出了声。“发病了妹妹？又整节目效果？”

“连麦。”

认命地去连对面那个漏音漏电的破麦，一阵失真的混响又开始变成细小的丝线围绕着耳廓盘旋，没听见谢天宇的声音。

“阿巴阿巴阿巴阿巴！Hello！有人吗！说话！”卢崛扯着嗓子喊，心知肚明谢天宇肯定在对面好好地坐着，不是逗狗就是看微信，听到火急火燎的声音在心胸里发笑，他就像是在烹一壶凌冽的好酒、运筹帷幄、不会心急。

没声儿。

卢崛坐在自己的电竞椅上，屏气凝神，在飘忽的混响里捕捉到细密的呼吸，绵长均匀的鼻息穿越很多个空域的叠层，在挠他的耳朵。他在捕捉谢天宇默不作声的呼吸里，显现出的情绪。

那声呼吸平稳地传递过来，卢崛听见他要开口前的波澜。

“卢崛，生日快乐。”

谢天宇的声音，撞开了此前所有的欲盖弥彰的声息，真诚又充满希冀和快乐。

卢崛下意识瞄向时钟，两根指针重合在一起，是一条冲向天空的直线。他心里滴滴答答，很多不知道该怎么被命名的情绪从他胸腔里穿过，嘴唇嗫嚅也没有发出声音。

“干嘛去了小屁孩，祝你生日快乐听到没有。”

“啊。干嘛。你说什么了，我刚去喝水没听见。”卢崛紧张兮兮。

谢天宇的声音又回复平常的慵懒，似乎是靠在电竞椅背上伸懒腰而在喉咙中发出呼噜声，顺应密密麻麻飘过弹幕的要求，再次说道，“生日快乐。”

手机一阵震动，卢崛从出神中挣脱出来，看到谢天宇发来消息，“你装你马呢。”

“说想要什么生日礼物。”

“一百六十万的表不行。”

卢崛在心里骂人，在打字框里敲进一行字，“想要你。”

“你也不能送我呀。”

谢天宇发了六七张震惊的表情包，“小色p成年了竟然不想要女人，不会吧不会吧不会吧。”

卢崛想立地飞遁穿过大半个城市的星火，好好给这人一顿收拾，“不会就闭嘴。”

“害，我倒是无所谓，要是我女朋友同意，你们俩可以一起分享我。”谢天宇油嘴滑舌开不经意的玩笑，他不知道那头卢崛静悄悄地点开他的直播间，发现这人带着粉红猫耳笑得眼睛弯成晚上的月亮。

“行啊。我问问她愿不愿意0-0。”卢崛打字飞快，点开好友列表里另外一个拿狗做头像的家伙，输入框里写了一排，“你好，以后我是你男朋友的老公。”截了屏发给谢天宇。

“0-0。老公你想要哪支一百六十万的表？”谢天宇哈哈大笑，在屏幕前差点从椅子上滑下去。

一点点隐隐约约宛转的情绪，开始沿着它的尾巴缩回卢崛的胸腔，等到它毫不老实、拼命探出去寻找那个狗人的头部也被完整地塞了回去时，谢天宇给他发了个一千八的红包，“先请未来可期小乐言吃顿顶级牛排，等你今天打完比赛我去接你。”

谢天宇总是给人机会，总是勾引得人心痒心酸心软，“再跟你说一声，赶紧把这人删了吧，分手了。”

卢崛的心开始发烫。

下一秒，他推了个新名片过来，“这是新的。”

渣男。

是个渣男啊。卢崛在心里想。

卢崛叉掉了对话框，关掉了谢天宇嘻嘻哈哈喷麦的直播间，也关掉了连麦假装断线。他想了想，在成年之后——最起码在成年的第一天，他应该做个无拘无束、无忧无虑、远离渣男的乖小孩。

一点苦涩的滋味在嘴里散开，他拿舌尖舔一舔，大概率又是生活作息不规律，从牙龈间渗出来的血丝。他想起来上次谢天宇怼他十八岁一身毛病，更苦涩了，这个小男孩他既没有爱情、也没有健康。

“嗳？”可突然发现有什么不对，卢崛飞速捡起摔倒沙发上的手机，点开一看。是自己的头像。

“SB。你有个p的女朋友。”

谢天宇笑嘻嘻地发来表情包，“是是是，女朋友没你好玩。”

卢崛又把手机扔回了沙发，他仰着头面无表情，突然笑了出来。他控制不住嘴角上扬的弧度，等到肚子咕咕叫，他从椅子上弹射而起，把手机捞起来，删了那个好友，用谢天宇的十八岁红包点了附近最贵的饺子。 

“包我背着得了。”谢天宇熟练地把卢崛的书包背自己身上，左手捏了捏卢崛僵硬的脖颈，“打的挺好，开心了吧。”

谢天宇拉开车门，指使长手长脚的小孩把雨伞收了坐到后排，卢崛打完比赛累得够呛，钻进去瘫在座位上，发现旁边摆着整整齐齐的某奢侈品袋子。卢崛飞快地瞄了一眼，不知道里面装的是什么，就靠着真皮靠枕看窗外瓢泼的雨，“你的车？太拽了吧。”

通过后视镜洞悉了小孩的动向，谢天宇笑着把插在置物盒里的一朵淋满夏天雨水的玫瑰花扔到卢崛身上，“生日快乐小朋友。特地找朋友借了一辆，不好意思让寿星淋雨啊。”

“女朋友生日我都没送过花，你自豪吗。”谢天宇冲后视镜里的卢崛一扬下巴，“你的生日礼物在旁边，先说啊，抢不到拉哥的手表。”

“哇你好恶心啊，我又不是神，我不自豪啊。”卢崛把一支玫瑰花拿在手里，左看一下右看一下，最后小心翼翼地捏在手里，用另一只手去开谢天宇的礼物。

包装打开，靛蓝的布料在走马般的街灯下映出暗纹流转的色泽。“好土啊。”卢崛直话直说，“我十八，不是四十八。”

开车的谢天宇撇了撇嘴，“我倒是想给你买最流行的，牛油果绿，你穿的起来吗。”

“切——”卢崛总是嘴快，话出口他就觉得自己不应该这样，在别的什么人面前都可以这么说，但在谢天宇面前不应该这样，他在用一个长长的切音来掩饰自己，“但我还是很开心啦。看起来很贵欸，你干嘛花这么多钱。”

“昨天转你一千八的时候你怎么不心疼我。”谢天宇看样子还是什么都没发现地跟他开玩笑，“西装，成熟男人的标配，可以找女人了。”

“嗳——啧，你别总女人女人的好吧，我不喜欢女的。”卢崛把包装合上重新放好，盯着车窗上滚落的一串串饱满的水珠，“还有昨天不是说好了嘛，以后深夜饺子局我请客。”

“真的？”谢天宇没忍住脱口而出。还好卢崛没发现他的异样，才心血沸腾地压住自己向上趋势的嘴角。他听卢崛乱七八糟说话，莫名其妙地愉悦，“一千八够吃多久？”

“啊，一顿38个，八十块钱，我算算——别着急，我算算哈，那得够吃大半个月了...吧。”

“是是是，那你吃38个我吃什么。”

“啧，你看着我吃呗。”

“呜呜呜好的吧。”

“...谢天我吐了，你呢。”

谢天宇稳稳当当地把车停在车位上，拎上卢崛的书包下车，地下车库里的灯光下这个人收拾得比过生日的卢崛还精致，连一颗泪痣也要熠熠闪着光，“走吧走吧，等会儿胡建新他们就过来了。”

生日这天是谢天宇攒的局，预备在自己家肆意地涮火锅吃烤鱼酒水管够。

他俩并排走着，谢天宇背着卢崛的书包，卢崛拿着谢天宇的礼物，两个人手里都捧着超市的购物袋，新鲜的肥牛肥羊虾滑鱼滑搁在袋子最底下，正在解冻直冰手，还有茼蒿香菜从袋子里支出来搔卢崛的鼻子。

“好烦啊香菜好臭。干嘛不去饭店啊，好烦好烦。”卢崛开始抱怨，小孩儿的世界里可以因为很多很多事情烦心，想必在今天过去，十八岁以后的生活里也会是这样，他就是个有烟火气的可爱的小男孩儿。

——当然不是非得来自己家，没人想洗洗涮涮擦杯子。

谢天宇在心里想卢崛纳阔在合体剪裁的西装里的模样、还有发胶在浴室、领带领结都在衣帽间、卢崛应该照哪一面镜子、穿哪一双皮鞋，他想得一清二楚。可上海连日的暴雨渗进了他的头脑，那些精密运转的组织宕了机，他没道理地这么喃喃自语了出来，“不是想看你试西装嘛。”

卢崛回头看他。

谢天宇也看着他，所有的懊恼和慌张都能在六岁的沟壑里迅速消散，他眯起自己的眼睛，一字一句，“你听错了。”

卢崛扭过头。

十八岁的小孩儿背挺得特别直，头发一甩，绷着两条长腿往前走，把谢天宇丢在后面。

他一边走一边用背影遮挡了自己的表情，他十八岁第一天的嗓音饱满而张扬、抓住机会毫不退让，每个字都浸满了快乐——

“别骗我。我听到了，谢天宇。”

那支插在卢崛口袋里的红玫瑰随着卢崛的动作而一摇一晃，在谢天宇终于下定决心追上他、并且轻轻巧巧试探地牵住他的手之前，一整个上海的雨水全滴答在了地面上，在他们的背影里蒸烤得干燥而舒适了。

**有个bug其实。微信并不能推送对面的名片，但是无关，生活就是虚构。**

  
[● con言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/con%E8%A8%80) [● 冷言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%B7%E8%A8%80) [● 同人](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA) [● 电竞同人](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B5%E7%AB%9E%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

  
[评论(12)](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ddea4d)   
[热度(235)](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9ddea4d)

### 评论(12)

### 热度(235)


End file.
